


Undertale- The Six Souls

by CoolC17



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolC17/pseuds/CoolC17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of Frisk, the fallen child who fell into the underground and freed the monsters. But what about those who were forgotten, their souls taken by the king? This is the story of the six children who fell down Mt. Ebott long before Frisk did. How did they fall? Who did they meet? How did they die? All these questions answered, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale- The Six Souls

                                --Bravery--  
I stare down at the steep mountain ledge I've just climbed and grin. This is definitely a new record! I've never gotten to the top before. 

Aimlessly I toss a small rock over the edge, and take satisfaction from the pause before I can hear it impacting with the hard ground.

This is the third time I've climbed Mt. Ebott, and the highest I've ever gotten. Once I heard the rumors about this place I couldn't resist! They said that children who climb the mountain are said to disappear. Well I wanted to prove them wrong, I wasn't afraid!

Unfortunately, such adventures come with a price. My left hand is scraped pretty badly, with pebbles lodged in my skin and a few cuts deep enough to bleed. My right hand, however is untouched, thanks to my tough glove that I got for my birthday last year. 

When I spot the cave entrance I feel my heart rate increase in excitement and adrenaline. I instantly jog over to it, hoping to discover something new.

The inside is very dark, probably because it took all evening for me to climb up here. It takes my eyes a second to adjust to the darkness, but once they do I'm able to accurately observe my surroundings.

My eyes soon fall upon the sight of a giant hole. Well, more like abyss. It has an exciting mysteriousness surrounding it, making me instantly intrigued.

I walk hesitantly over to it, extra careful not to fall. As I'm examining it, I almost trip on a few vines lacing the ground.

I crouch down to observe them. They're about an inch in circumference, a dark green and seemingly very strong. I notice that the ends of them aren't here, and are instead draped and hanging into the abyss, with their end unable to be seen.

It feels like a cliché 'I've got an idea!' moment, like a lightbulb just zapped to life above my head. My grin grows and my cheeks hurt, but I don't care. This'll be worth it.

I grab the edge of the vine directly beside the hole, making sure my grip is good enough that I won't fall.

And then I ride it all the way to the ground.

                               --Kindness--  
I feel my eyes water a bit as I suck on my fingers to dry away the blood.

I'm too afraid to look down, even as I was climbing I refused to. The climbing itself wasn't that hard, exactly. There were plenty of footholds on the mountain, from rocks lodged into the mountains side to small trees awkwardly sticking out perpendicular to the mountain.

I know I need to climb back down, though. That'll be the hard part. I force myself to gaze cautiously over the edge, careful not to fall.

My heart drops as I see the plummeting height from the top of the mountain. My tears slip down by cheeks, and I start sobbing, knowing there's no way I can get back down. It's just too steep.

"Help! Somebody!" I cry out in desperation, just wanting to be rescued.

But nobody came.

My sobs get louder as I can hear thunder in the near distance, the flash of lightning signaling a storm is near.

It's only a few moments later that the rain starts. It feels like a million tiny needles jamming into my skin, the wind blowing my loose shirt in every direction, and the rain blinding my already blurred vision.

I can only see well enough to spot the entrance to the cave, a few meters away from me. The sound of the pouring rain seeming to drift away as I walk inside it.

My eyes still blurred from tears, and my hiccuping sobs echoing through the cave, I keep walking further and further inside. If I can just take shelter in here until-

And then I'm falling.

                            --Perseverance--

I smile at the beautiful sunset before me. It looks so much cooler from such a height, and I'm suddenly glad that I had gone through with this dare. It'd been so worth it.

After sitting and staring at the sunset for a while. I realize I should probably head back down, my friends will be worried if I don't come back soon.

But then again, who cares if they're worried? They dared me to come up here. To the top of the mountain where kids are said to disappear. It won't do any harm to just wait up here for a bit longer just to freak them out a bit, right? It'll be funny.

I grin to myself, imagining how they'll react to my absence. I stare at the setting sun, wondering what I'll do to pass the time.

I did spot a cave the moment I reached the top. It won't hurt to explore it.

Stretching out my legs, I stand up, hesitantly entering the cave. It looks like, well, a cave. Nothing really interesting about it. Except the massive hole in the middle. It's too dark to see the inside, but it looks really cool.

I decide it'd be a great thing to draw, what with the beauty of the cave and the unsure darkness of the crater, it'd make a great drawing. Maybe I'll even paint it when I get home.

I sit down, and pull out my journal and a drawing pencil. I dangle my legs over the edge of the abyss carelessly. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights.

I'm just shading in a stalagmite when suddenly I hear a screech from behind me. I turn to see a tiny black winged creature flying directly towards me. I let out a shriek and-

Suddenly I'm falling.

                                 --Integrity--  
I wipe the sweat off my forehead and sigh. This is possibly the worst day to wear my full ballet uniform. Not to mention my long curtain of blonde hair heating the back of my neck.

It's the middle of summer, and for some reason I decided to climb up a mountain to practice there. It's not my fault I couldn't find a single quiet place to practice for my ballet recital next week.

This time, I sigh in relief as I see a cave. Finally, some shade! I practically sprint inside, not bothering to examine my surroundings as I lean against the cave wall and even out my breathing from the exertion.

Once my body is cool enough, I slip my backpack off my shoulders and pull my portable CD player out. I turn on a basic song to practice to.

And then I'm twirling, and jumping, and dancing around to it in the dark, dampness of an abandoned cave.

It's actually quite pleasant until just as I'm practicing a rather long jump and accidentally hop into a hole I somehow hadn't seen.

The old pleasant sound of my music doesn't sound as pleasant anymore as I can hear it fading as I fall into blackness.

                                 --Justice--

I turn the safety off of the old, rusted revolver I'm holding. Aiming at a nearby stalagmite, I fire. I only miss by a few inches.

I frown, annoyed that I missed my target. My dad would kill me if he knew I was the one that stole one of his guns. But I'm not an idiot! I just want to practice with it. So maybe I can help people when I get good enough.

But, a barely decent aim isn't gonna save anyone! I have to keep practicing. I adjust my old cowboy hat so that it doesn't interfere with my eyesight.

I had to come up on this mountain to practice, so that I wouldn't get caught. It was pretty easy to climb, to my surprise.

I spot a nearby cave. I decide to go inside and see if it has any possibly targets I can practice on.

Once I step in, it's darker than I expected. But that's okay! I need to learn how to have good aim in the dark too. I need to know how to shoot well in any possible situation.

Facing the entrance to the cave, I spot a large rock to the left of it. It seems big enough to not be too hard to shoot, but small enough to be decent practice. Perfect.

I aim, and shoot. This time hitting my target perfectly in the center. My satisfaction only lasts for a moment, however, as it seems that the rock I shot lets out a.... yelp?

I stare in shock as it uncurls. Oh, God. It wasn't a rock! It was too dark to see so I just assumed. Instead I realize that what I just shot was a wolf, and a rather angry looking one at that.

Guilt consumes me for a moment for injuring an innocent animal. I take a few steps back in shock, but my heart skips a beat when my foot doesn't touch the ground behind me. The ground I hadn't bothered to look at.

And then I'm falling.

                              --Patience--  
I stare over the ledge curiously, proud of myself for being able to climb to the top. 

Looking around, I grip the toy knife that I had brought with me. My parents don't let me near real knives, but people say Mt. Ebott is dangerous! I needed something to protect myself. But something tells me it wouldn't provide very decent defense in an emergency.

I happily skip over to a nearby cave, entering it with little hesitation. My eyes immediately fall on the abyss sitting in the middle of it. Curiosity consumes me as I wonder what's at the bottom.

But I think I can hear something echoing from the bottom... It kind of sounds like a women's voice.

It's very muffled and I can't make anything out that she's saying. I absentmindedly step closer towards the hole, desperate to hear what she's saying. Why would someone be at the bottom of a cave? Did they fall?

I only realize seconds after I'm falling, however, that I should've looked where I was stepping. My foot had snagged on a vine on the ground, and now all I can see is black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any opinions or ideas in the comments!


End file.
